comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Draft227/Earth-5340 - Maybe my Definitive MARVEL/DC Crossover?
Hey people, Draft here! I know it's rare for me to do some of those, but I'll do it now after I decided that I should present some of my ideas to you all before I started them (also, some ideas can be really shitty, so first opinions are good). I decided to make this blog post about my Earth-5340, that I look forward (and hope) to expand more. Justice League Iron_Man_(Earth-5430).jpg|Hal Stark, genius, playboy, billionaire, philantropist? Not really. While Hal, AKA Iron Man is surely rich, he isn't a jerk, but instead a calculating yet family individual, who believes the end justify the means. The adoptive father of Batman, Hal was responsible for creating Brainiac, the greates error of his life. After the damage the construct caused on Earth, Stark passed through a post traumatic disorder, becoming a distorted version of himself, Iron Lad. Captain_America-(Earth-5430).jpg|Margaret "Peggy" Carter always dreamed of joining the US Army in order to defeat the Axis, which she managed to in 1942 after Franklin Roosevelt inplemented the women branch of the army. However, duo to her turmoiled past and poor financial and health condition, Peggy was mostly underlooked by her superiors, until her courage and personality attracked the attention of Professor Dieter Reinhardt, who selected her to be a part of the US' secret ORION Program, where she was subjected to a augmentation process which would turn her into the next step of human evolution. Gaining superior abilities, Peggy became 'Captain America, starting a endless campaign against the Axis and then the Nazi defector faction of HYDRA, led by Baron Zemo (in fact the first super soldier). Her actions did not only made the difference in the battlefield but also in the political territory, where she was frequently assembled alongside the Allies' nations' leaders, and would be pivotal to even greater military inclusion of women after World War II, effectively becoming a symbol of hope, inclusion and mutual respect even despite her supposed death alongside Baron Zemo in the Artic during their then ultimate battle, in which Zemo also supposedly died. She would be found decades later by the Justice League, and become one of it's members, and later leader after Iron Man disappeared. Wonder_Woman_(Earth-5340).jpg|Athena is a Princess of Olympus (in fact a planet), whereas she acts as it's protector alongside her brothers and sisters as well as the might of Zeus, her father and Hera, her mother. However, when she felt into a trap set in motion by her brother Ares, she found herself banished to Earth without memories of her past. There, she met Steven Trevor, and with his help aided New York and the world numerous times, eventually becoming known as Wonder Woman, and restoring her memory and defeating Ares, who took control of Olympus and other worlds. With the approval of her parents, Athena returned to Earth where she continued to protect others, and by the time of the War of Earth becoming a founding member of the Justice League after being assembled by Nick Fury in order to combat the Parademon treath. Flash-(Earth-5430).jpeg|Bartholomew "Bart" Maximoff was a young Gothamite police officer who involved himself in the Big Bang Incident which created a array of Inhumans with the explosion of the Terregenesis on the Miagani Island. Gaining the powers of super speed, reflexes and agility, Bart decided to use his powers to aid others, thus becoming the Flash. He is the son of Magneto and Raven, who, unlike him, does not share the view of equality between Inhumans and Humans leaving in peace together, which prompted his father to create the Brotherhood. Hulk_Warbound_(Earth-5340).png|David Banner originally started his scientific career as a researcher of the US Armed Forces, where he felt in love with Linda Eilling, eventually becoming her fiancée. However, blinded by rage, Linda's father, Thaddeus Eiling secretly armed a plot which framed Banner for war crimes he didn't commit. Sentenced to death penalty, his only choice of survival would be choose to participate on a secret experiment by Thaddeus Eiling, who bombarded him with Gamma radiation. Becoming the Hulk, Banner started serving Eiling and his team of superhumans, the Gammabusters, consisting of fellow Gammas Plastique (his future wife) and A-Bomb. After realizing Eiling's lies Hulk went rogue and escaped from his imposed fate, being branded a traitor and murderer across the United States. However, Hulk would be called upon Nick Fury and assembled to his Justice League, becoming a founding member. Years later, however, the Hulk was branded too dangerous after he lost his sanity, ultimately being sent to space by the Illuminati to the Warworld, where he would assemble a team of warriors that became his new family. John_Stewart_(Earth-5340).jpg|John Rhodes is an pilot, professor and archeologist who also acts as one of the two [[Green Lantern Corps (Earth-5340)|'Green Lantern']] of the Solar system. After he found the dying legen dary Green Lantern Abin Sur, who choose Rhodes to be his sucessor, John quickly rose to fame as and attention as one of the greatest Green Lantern there ever was, responsible for the end of great treaths such as Annihilus, Atrocitus, Parallax and the rogue Sinestro. After saving New York and Earth from the Parademon invasion, John, despite not even being assembled by Nick Fury, joined the not S.H.I.E.L.D.-sponsored Justice League as one of it's founding members. In the Corps, he is partnered with fellow Human Green Lantern Asami Satō, the second Lantern of the Solar system. He is married with Green Lantern Tali 'Zorah, something which generated prejudice when both revealed their relation to other Lanterns. Green_Arrow_(Earth-5340).jpg|Oliver Barton was born in the Circus, where he passed many of his life. After being orphaned by a accident, Barton learned how to defend himself, and after becoming a agent of CIA his performance attracked the attention of Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., who invited him to join the organization. Feeling such a opportunity would mean something bigger in his life he accepted, and for years he ranked as one of their best, codenamed Arrow, partnered with his love, Black Canary, until he was became a fugitive after believing Canary had turned on Fury and ruined a 5-year operation. Finding shelter with the Justice League, Barton defected from the organization and became a hero. Manhunter_(Earth-5340).jpg|Mar-Vell is a Krull xenobiologist who was sent to Earth with the intent of aiding his homeworld of Hala, in order to make Earth a Krull base against the Thanagarians. However, Vell grew to respect Humanity and adopt Earth as his home following the death of his family. Taking the moniker of Manhunter, Vell is one of Earth's most powerful heroes. Fantastic Four Mr._Fantastic_(Earth-5340).jpg|Simon Utrecht was a scientist who orchestrated the first expedition to the Phantom Zone, with the aid of his old friend and rival Victor Veidt, CEO of Veidt Enterprises. The voyage also carried Veidt's fianceé, Ann Darnell, Ann's brother, the TV teen actor James "Jimmy" Darnell, and veteran engineer and pilot Michael "Mike" Grimm. However, the voyage proved to be a complete failure when remnants of the destroyed world of Hala entered around the area of the expedition, generating a cosmic storm which hit the Nostromo, the ship the crew was stationed aboard. All of them were hit by it, and as a result gained special abilities. Simon gained the power of elasticity and super intellect (the latter fused with his normal intellect made him Earth's most intelligent being). Deciding to aid those who also gained the powers, Simon became Mr. Fantastic assembled the four of them (as Veidt was nowhere to be seen) and they created the Fantastic Four. Invisible_Woman_(Earth-5340).jpg|Ann Darnell is a renowed physicist and radio host who was part of the Nostromo's crew, where she, alongside her brother Jimmy, gained special abilities after being hit by a cosmic storm. She gained the powers to generate force fields, telepathy and turn invisible. After the accident, she eventually quit her romance with Victor Veidt, instead becoming the girlfriend, and later wife of Simon Utretch, becoming one of the four founding members of the Fantastic Four. Strong and forward-thinking, the Invisible Woman is never underestimated. Human_Torch_(Earth-5340).jpg|Jimmy Darnell is cocky, arrogant, narcissist and brother of the complete opposite Ann Darnell. He gained the ability to control fire and lava after the Nostromo accident, but unlike the rest of the Fantastic Four, Jimmy, the Human Torch, loves his powers, and make sure everyone knows his capabilities and abilities. Undoubtely more carismatic than he is intelligent, Human Torch is nonethless a capable hero, and also the best friend of Spider-Woman. Thing_(Earth-5340).jpg|Mike Grimm is a engineer, former policeman and a member of the Fantastic Four, that after the Nostromo disaster gained a rock-like physiology, as well as the power of super strength, durability and leaping. From all of the FF's members, Mike was the one who most hated his new condition, to the point where he attempted to commit suicide after his wife, Lara, abandoned him. All until he met the nurse Clara Temple, who teach him a new way to look upon life. Other Heroes Spider-Woman_(Earth-5340).jpg|Mary Jane Watson was always the outcast of her school because of her intelligence and hobbies, Star Wars included. However, one day while on a field trip to LexCorp, Mary Jane started to take photos of her love interest, Miles Morales, and without noticing was bitten by a genetic modifief spider created by Lionel Luthor with the intent of saving his son, Lex, from cancer. With a newfound strenght, muscles, reflexes, organic webbing and resistance, Watson started to gain fame by making money for herself as Spider-Woman on TV and wrestling, However, when her father, Jonathan, was killed by a criminal, she developed a extreme sense of responsibility and most important, justice. Using her identity as a superhero she rose to become one of the most well-known heroes of her age. Batman_(Earth-5340).png|Jason McGinnis was born to rich businessman Richard McGinnis, who was killed by a unknown hitman. Soon, he and his brother Tim McGinnis were left orphaned, until both were adopted and raised by Hal Stark, secretly the hero Iron Man. Jason eventually found out about Hal's persona, and, after insisting (and traning hard) became the new armored hero Batman, Iron Man's partner. Together, both faced many opponents, while Batman continuously search for his father's killer. Cyborg_(Earth-5340).jpg|Michael "Mike" Fisher originally started as a family-man, but after he divorced he was lef alone to take care of his son, Raymond. Hopeless, he accepted the offer of the organization S.T.A.R. Labs in order to improve his financial condition and give a good future to his son. Entering in the Fold Project, Mike became Cyborg, and started to act as a agent of S.T.A.R., until he reasoned by Reynold Buck. After taking down S.T.A.R., discovered to be a HYDRA cell under the command of Rick Flag, Cyborg begin to act as a solo hero. Catwoman_(Earth-5340).jpg|Anne Kyle was born on Gotham, New York, and since she was a child she learned to take care of herself and her best friend, Holly Robinson. In order to rise in life, she became a secretary of Max Hammer. But after finding out of his plan to kill Hal Stark and boicott Stark Enterprises menaced to tell the truth. In response, Hammer attempted to kill Anne by throwing her off his building, but when she reached the ground, and died, alley cats appeared and started to lick her wounds, unexplainably ressurecting her. With a entirely new personality, Anne adopted the identity of Catwoman, a ruthless vigilante who is part hero, part villain, finding herself in constant odds with Iron Man, but also in love with him, a feeling he do not share. Atom_(Earth-5340).jpg|Ryan Choi is a Chinese immigrant to the US, who acts as the Atom, both a hero, and a scientist, that after discovering the Choi Particles made fame, as it was able to alter the size of virtually anything. Using his discovery, as well as his status of top professor at Pace University, Manhattan, Choi started acting as the Atom, both minuscule and giant, that after three months acting alone found partnership with his wife, Janet Choi, the Wasp. Wasp_(Earth-5340).jpg|Janet Choi is the wife of the Atom, born to a Canadian father and a Chinese mother, the latter country where she met Ryan, The two started to grow interested in each other and they eventually married, Janet was branded "the man" of their relationship, as attributed to her personality. Janet is a Inhuman, which was discovered during the I-Day, where she gained powers similar of characteristics of wasps, such as possessing poison, wings, flight and the "wasp's sting". Calling herself Wasp, and believing to be as capable as Atom to combat crime she begin acting on her own, much to Choi's dismay, but the two started working together for a greater cause. Abe_Sapien_(Earth-5340).jpg|Abe Sapien once was Abraham Bloom, a friend of David Banner at their time on Culver University. When David, as Hulk, was incarcerated in the Gamma-exclusive prison known as the Raft, a explosion orchestrated by Ares occured in which Bloom was hit, albeit in a small scale. Hulk saved him, and when Abraham woke up one day later, he found he was left with a permanent fish-looking appearance duo to the unpredictable effects of Gamma. Calling himself Abe Sapien, Bloom opted to join General Eiling and his Gammabusters, in order to do what he considered protect those like him. After discovering Eiling's true intentions, Sapien joined S.H.I.E.L.D., and by a time became controlled by a returning Baron Zemo in his Task Force X team. Stark Family Bruce_Wayne-(Earth-5340).jpg|Bruce Wayne is a former MI6 agent who later joined the Strategic Scientific Reserve, where he met Steve Rogers and Thomas Stark, later becoming the latter's butler and personal confidant. After Thomas and his wife Martha were killed by the Red Hood in a plot armed by HYDRA, Bruce took upon their young sons, Hal and Al Stark, as his own sons and legal guardian, raising them for his whole life. When Hal came back from Syria after being captured by the terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings, Bruce agreed to aid him in his new Iron Man persona in order to combat the crime and corruption in New York. When Hal adopted both Jason and Tim McGinnis, Wayne acted as a kind of grandfather for the two. Pepper_Potts_(Earth-5340).jpg|Felicity "Pepper" Potts first met Hal Stark when she attempted to hack into Stark Enterprises in order to discover information on his identity of Iron Man, which she always believed was Hal. However, Hal's bodygaurd, John Diggle, discovered it, and so Pepper was sent to Hal. However, instead of denoucing her, he gave her a place to work in Stark Enterprises, and the two grew up close to each other, Pepper eventually became a secretary and protége of Hal, and, ultimately girlfriend and wife. She protects her husband fervently, even in times of great desperation such as the Age of Brainiac. Tim_McGinnis_(Earth-5340).jpg|Tim McGinnis is the younger brother of Jason McGinnis, the Batman, and adoptive son of Hal Stark, Iron Man. Unlike his brother, Tim was quick to accept Hal as his new family and despite his age knows diverse concepts of philosophy and is a technological genius. He holds a share of Stark Enterprises' funds and has Lucius Fox as his inspiration. Alan_Stark_(Earth-5340).jpg|Alan "Al" Stark is the older twin brother of Hal Stark, being a minority shareholder of Stark Enterprises, a consultant of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a rival to his brother. Despite their poor relationship with one another, Al still deeply care for Hal, even though he don't demonstrate it well. Unlike Hal, Al doesn't look kindly for superhumans nor believes the Justice League is above the law, which constantly puts he, Bruce and his brother at tremendous odds. Cortana_(Earth-5340).jpg|Cortana is Hal Stark's personal AI who aids him through his missions in ways Bruce can't, as well as possessing Hal's brain tissue, which lends her with many of his personality such as sarcasm, intelligence and sometimes arrogance. S.H.I.E.L.D. Waller_(Earth-5340).jpg|Amanda Waller is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. following Nick Fury's death. Waller is much more ambiguous, agressive and untrustful than her predecessor because she believes transparency and trusting others was what allowed Fury's downfall and death. She dislikes the Justice League, but sees them as a necessary good in order to combat treaths S.H.I.E.L.D. can't. Amanda then became a full supporter of the Superhuman Registration Act in the wake of the Civil War, siding with Iron Man and Wonder Woman the heads of the Pro-Registration. Phil_Coulson_(Earth-5340).png|Phil Coulson is Amanda Waller's right-hand man, and a supporter of the Pro-Registration Act, even though secretly he is a fanboy of Captain America. Serving as a liason between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Justice League, Coulson fought many battles in the name of what he believe is right, but has since grow more delusive with S.H.I.E.L.D. following the critical blow of the revelation that HYDRA always operated within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ranks, which culminated on the near destruction of the organization and the death of Nick Fury. Black_Canary_(Earth-5340).jpg|Dina Lens is the Black Canary, a former Russian assassin and mutant soldier of the Zodiac, where young women were subjected to biochemical experiments which rendered them with superpowers, Dina gaining the ability to scream in a high-pitched sonic frequence. After performing numerous black ops missions through the globe she met Green Arrow, then a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, who instead of killing her allowed Lens to redeem herself and join S.H.I.E.L.D. Both Green Arrow and Black Canary formed a unbeatable double in S.H.I.E.L.D., which eventually culminated in a romance. However, Dina's option to hide many secrets and distrust towards Oliver prompted him to cut ties with her, and even more after Arrow joined the Justice League. Reynold_Buck_(Earth-5340).jpg|Reynold Buck is one of the best S.H.I.E.L.D. agents there ever was, who quickly gained recognition and fame not only because of his skills, but because of his unique charisma (and a odd similarity with the actor Nathan Fillion). A fanboy of the Justice League and all other heroes, Buck, unlike most of S.H.I.E.L.D. after the death of Nick Fury, still believes in the acts of heroism the usperhumans pratic through the world, which prompted him to covertly aid the Anti-Registration Act during the Civil War, that was discovered by Black Canary later. Green Lantern Corps Yoda_(Earth-5340).jpg|Yoda is a Guardian of the Universe, one of the creators of the Green Lantern Corps and for that, one of the most powerful Green Lanterns alongside the rest of his Guardian race, the Tridactyl. He believes the end justify the means, but still cares guilty for his species' creations of the Reapers, the first attempt of a galactic police force before the Green Lanterns, until they discovered the spectrum powers. He serves as the de facto voice of the Guardians and has command over all of the Lanterns on Oa, the Tridactyl homeworld. Asami_Satō_(Earth-5340).jpg|Asami Satō is a Human Green Lantern who alongside John Rhodes protects the Solar system. The second Human Lantern, she was chosen by the Power Ring after Ganthet decided that all systems should have one more protector. Courageous and noble, Asami is known for her expertise in combat, which she learned from fellow Green Lantern master Urdnot Wrex. Urdnot_Wrex_(Earth-5340).jpg|Urdnot Wrex is a tough and hard military Krogan Green Lantern, responsible for the training of all Green Lanterns. Originally resentful towards a Human being made Green Lantern in the form of John Rhodes, Wrex has since grow to trust Rhodes with his life, eventually becoming his best friend. Tali_'Zorah_(Earth-5340).jpg|Tali'Zorah is a Quarian Green Lantern and the love interest of John Rhodes, after the latter ended his romance with Kendra Danvers when she turned into the Star Saphire. A well-known and renewed Green Lantern, she is the protector of the Tikkun system alongside Larvox, and is known for her bravery even in the face of betrayal, as experienced in the form of Sinestro. Garrus_Vakarian_(Earth-5340).png|Garrus Vakarian was a former Turian professor until he was turned the Green Lantern of the Trebia system. He was the first friend of John Rhodes after he became a Green Lantern, and was the first one to teach Rhodes everything he knows about the power of the will. Warbound Thel 'Vadam is a Sangheili kaidon of the House of Vadam and a long enemy of Wonder Woman, who found himself alongside his brother Rtas into the hands of Mongul of Warworld. Enslaved, Thel became a gladiator on the Karkoon arena, who joined a team consisting of Baraka, Jade, Kitana and the Hulk, who later became the Warbound. During their first fight alongside each other, Thel was forced to slay Rtas, who was being controlled by the Blackheart of Mongul. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by Draft227